Assistant for Stress
by Devils Stories
Summary: As a highly respected lady and a powerful mafia boss, Lucy Heartfilia has a lot of stress. When Natsu makes a fatal mistake, she makes a decision that ends up taking some of her stress away. (dark theme smut, completed.)


"Excuse me, Lucy." Mira said, her sweet voice ringing through the huge office. There were two leather couches and a few comfortable looking chairs around a coffee table visible as soon as you walked through the double doors, the furniture set on a huge yellow and pink rug with a crown on it, the Fairy Tail symbol hidden throughout it. If you turned you would see two steps that led to a large desk, a big luxurious chair with a woman who looked like she was born and set on the throne like chair, meant to rule. Behind her and lining the raised section were book shelves lined with books, all looking professional until you took a closer look to realize most of them were stories.

People were lounging on the couches and chairs, all talking among themselves and drinking casually. The woman in question looked up from where she sat at her desk, stilling her pen. Her hair was in a neat curled pony tail, a white button up shirt with the first two undone showing off her neck and collarbones.

"Yes Mira?" She asked. She was the C.E.O of one of the top corporations in the world but behind closed doors she was the boss of Fairy Tail, one of the biggest, most viscous mafias there was. It wasn't really a secret but the power she held kept her out of the courts and the prisons. Not to mention she was stellar at what she does.

"Laxus and Bixlow are back, they have the man you sent for." She said and Lucy slowly put her pen down.

"Let them in." She said simply, turning to her computer and starting to type away. Mira nodded, leaving the room. A minute later the doors opened again, two broad shouldered men walked in, holding a third man who was struggling, a black bag over his head. The soft chatter of the people in the room quieted but didn't stop, glancing over before continuing on with their conversations.

"Where do you want this scum?" Laxus asked gruffly.

"Sit him in a chair, how was your trip?" Lucy asked, not looking away from the computer.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't gotten a shower in four days and I'm covered in bug bites!" Bixlow groaned and Lucy eyed him from the corner of her eye.

"That's gross. You should probably go shower." She said and he rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah...where's Ever? I'm gonna get her to give me a backrub." He said hopefully. Lucy laughed, ignoring the twitching body in the chair.

"She's with Elf. Laxus thank you. I want a report on my desk tomorrow." She said and they both nodded. She waved her hand to dismiss them. Bixlow turned, making his way out quickly to shower while Laxus headed towards the couch, sitting down at the corner and letting Lisanna curl into his side. Gray yawned, getting up and waltzing over. Lucy nodded to him and he pulled the bag off the man's head. Pink hair was freed along with obsidian-black eyes, glaring daggers. Lucy didn't look over at him, continuing to type.

"Who the hell are you!?" He snarled. Gray punched him in his jaw hard and the pink haired man tried to jump up, he gave a good punch to Gray's jaw but was shoved back into the chair by Laxus and Loke who had crossed the room instantly. Gray whipped out his gun, growling and holding it against the struggling man's forehead. He paused, still strained against the men holding him, his nostrils flaring.

"Don't speak to our boss like that. Watch your mouth or I'll have your tongue." Gray seethed, ready to kill the bastard for showing disrespect to Lucy and him.

"I'm not scared of some bitch! Look at me." The pink haired man snapped loudly. Gray pulled the gun back hitting his cheek bone with it. The man's head turned to the side with the force of it. Lucy sighed, sending the email and slowly turning to face the man.

"Stop messing around. All of you." She said firmly and all four men stilled, her voice coming out strong and commanding. Her eyes met the pink haired mans.

"Natsu." She said simply and he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Who are you." He said, although watching his tone.

"If you haven't recognized me then shame on you. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. You know," she waved her hand behind him, gesturing to the chuckling and dangerous crowd that all looked well dressed but could easily take on anyone they needed. She sat back in her chair. "The world's most dangerous mafia. Oh and then I guess being the CEO of Heartfilla enterprises is pretty great too." She said, a slow smirk on her face as Natsu's eyes widened, realization hit him. His body went stiff, the color draining from his face.

"I'm...I'm at Fairy Tail..." He whispered in disbelief. Lucy hummed.

"You were here not to long ago. Except you stole something rather important to me. I want it back." She said simply, her hand with a pink fairy tail symbol resting on the desk. Natsu slowly smirked.

"What makes you think that?" He asked smugly.

"You're nothing but a petty street thief, not worth my time. Tell me where my key is." She said firmly. Loke and Laxus had let go and Gray stood behind her chair.

"I've never been here before." He said, shrugging. Lucy raised her brow.

"Alright how about this." She said, standing up. Natsu watched her closely as she moved, surprised when he saw the skirt she was wearing. She stopped in front of him, running a hand through his pink hair. He closed his eyes, shivers running up his spine. His eyes shot open when she slowly straddled him. His breath hitched and suddenly her hand was yanking his head back, nails digging into his scalp and a knife being pressed under his jaw.

"Tell me where it is or I will hang you by your hands and force you to watch everything you ever loved die." She whispered in his ear. He didn't know if he should be turned on or scared. He swallowed thickly.

"Why not just kill me and find it yourself." He asked, the knife pushed into his skin and he felt the sting, blood running down his neck.

"Okay okay okay!" He said, tightening his grip on the arm chair.

"I've got it on me." He said and she was off him in an instant. "Search him." She barked. Before Natsu could blink he was being shoved into the wall. He growled, trying to shove them off as hands grabbed at him. A second later he was left alone, Loke pulling away holding a large gold key. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"How did you know about the key." Lucy asked, taking it from Loke and looking at the pink haired man. He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

"I dunno...saw it and grabbed it, figured I could get at least a hundred for it." He said simply. Lucy raised her brow.

"This is worth one million dollars." She told him and his eyes bugged out from head.

"I was carrying something worth a million dollars!? Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"Gray. Inform Gildarts that we've got it back. Ask if he's found Igneel." Lucy instructed and Natsu let out a choke, lunging forward to grab Lucy. He was quickly shoved back, everyone except Lucy pointing a gun at him, even those on the couches. Lucy raised a brow as he let out a deep breath.

"You...how do you know Gildarts and Igneel." He asked breathlessly.

"That's none of your concern." Lucy said firmly.

"Please- please just tell me~ are they alive? Are they coming back?" He begged, his eyes desperate. Lucy narrowed her eyes, looking at him from the side.

"Gildarts will be back within the month...how do you know them?" She asked suspiciously. Natsu swallowed hard.

"Gildarts is like my uncle, he's always been there...Igneel...Igneel is my father. I haven't seen him since I was eight...he's alive?" He asked.

"That's bullshit, Igneel doesn't have a kid." Gray snarled.

"I don't know...I mean his hair is only a few shades lighter...he kinda looks like him." Loke said. Lucy licked her lips.

"How do we know if you're telling the truth?" She asked and Natsu licked his lips.

"You said Gildarts would be back soon right? Ask him." Natsu said and Lucy waved her hand. Everyone slowly retracted their guns.

"Alright deal." She said with a cocky smirk.

"What?!" Gray screeched and she ignored him. She pointed at the pink haired man.

"Until it's confirmed who you are. You'll be my own personal bitch, or assistant whatever you want to call it and you will not leave this building unless you're with me." She said loudly. Natsu let out a defiant screech, tossing Loke off but being shoved back by Laxus, Gray and Jellal who had jumped up.

"Like hell! I'm nobody's bitch!" He yelled, a fire in his eyes. He had never met a woman like Lucy but when she met his eyes he stilled. Despite himself he admired the power she held, authority oozing off of her. She grinned.

"That or I could just shoot you." She said. Her voice was sweet but he could feel the truth in her voice. He glared at her.

"Fine..."

~~~?~

She stepped into her house, knowing fully well of the two men behind her. It had been a week since Natsu had been her "assistant" and he had been surprised just how true she had been to her word when she said he wouldn't go anywhere without her. Although he had been watching, how she worked and her relationships with everyone around her. He was amazed. She was soft and kind when she needed to be but today a man had come in and had tried to talk her down. At first Natsu thought she was going to roll over and take it. He made comments of her body and she had even told everyone to back off him. She had let him talk on and on until he was done. Then she did something that amazed Natsu who had been standing behind her desk.

She stood up and punched him square in the nose, a loud crack sounding out and blood spurting everywhere. Natsu had laughed, covering his mouth quickly and looking around to see if he was in trouble. When no one paid him any attention Lucy grabbed the man and shoved him to the floor.

"Consider our deal over. Laxus, get this bitch outta here." She had called, a slight accent coming through. His respect for her had soared.

A sound brought him back to the present as Lucy slipped off her shoes and took off her jacket, tossing it behind her. Loke caught it, hanging it up.

"I still don't understand why you didn't let me take care of that guy." Loke whined and Natsu rolled his eyes, staying quiet. He had learned quickly that it wasn't good to speak out of turn. He didn't really care for that rule unless he was around Lucy. For some reason he cared about her opinion of him. He wasn't sure if it was just the fact that without her he had no chance of finding Gildarts and Igneel or if he just liked being around her. Loke however, he could do without, if it was a one on one fight he knew he could take on Loke but there was the ever present issue of ten guns being pointed at him most of the time.

"Because I didn't need to you too." She said simply, padding her way through her luxurious living room. He knew from earlier that week the carpet was soft and clean. She turned and made her way into the kitchen, Natsu behind Loke.

"He was talking trash about you! I would have beat him to a bloody pulp!" Loke raged. Lucy sighed, turning around to face him.

"You're forgetting that I'm the mafia boss for a reason. I can take care of myself." She said firmly. Natsu leaned against the marbled counter, crossing his arms over his chest boredly. Loke spent his nights in her room. He knew for a fact they had only fucked once in the week he had been there and Natsu was pretty sure the orange haired man wouldn't be adding on to that number tonight. Natsu snickered to himself at his thoughts.

"Yeah I know you can but still. You shouldn't have let him say those things! You should have let me or Gray put him in his place!" Loke seethed. Lucy gave him a look of frustration before turning to Natsu.

"What do you think?" She asked and the pink haired man raised his eyebrows.

"Me?" Natsu asked and Lucy nodded. Natsu looked back and forth between the two before shrugging.

"I don't know you as well but I can tell you can handle yourself. As you said you _are_ the mafia boss for a reason. Personally if someone was talking to my girl like that I would beat them to a pulp...I think it depends on the situation, it's a guy thing. We like to think we're able to protect the people we care about. I think it was pretty awesome what you did though. Why make someone else stand up for yourself when you can do it? I respect you more for handling it yourself rather than letting someone else do it but I understand why Loke's upset." Natsu said honestly, looking from Loke to Lucy. Loke clenched his fists and Lucy slowly nodded and turned to Loke.

"I think you should leave. I'll see you tomorrow." She said firmly. Loke narrowed his eyes.

"But-".

"Goodnight Loke." She said a bit louder. His mouth snapped shut and he let out a short breath before spinning on his heel and stalking out, pausing when he passed Natsu.

"Don't get any ideas." He growled before disappearing. Lucy didn't move until she heard the door open and shut but letting out a deep breath.

"Ugh what a drag." She groaned, turning and going to her fridge. Natsu wasn't sure if he should say something or not, deciding to watch her instead. She opened up the door to the fridge and pulled out a chocolate cake. Natsu licked his lips as she padded across the tile and set it down, pulling out a knife and cutting herself a piece before pausing.

"Do you want a piece?" She asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" Natsu cheered, forgetting the "proper" way to respond but Lucy didn't yell, instead just giving a slight smile and cutting him a piece as well.

"By the way...I'm not Loke's girl." She said, putting the rest of the cake back. Natsu raised his brow but shrugged.

"My mistake. Just thought so because~" he started but she cut him off.

"You know just because I sleep with someone doesn't mean anything. I'm a strong independent woman and if I chose to sleep with someone and not be in a relationship then I can do that!" She snapped quickly and Natsu paused, his eyes wide and a bite of cake half way in his mouth.

"Because of the way he hovers around you and talks to and about you." He finished his sentence, taking the bite of cake. The blonde puffed her cheeks out, slowly nodding.

"Oh...no...we're not together. He just helps me sleep and takes out most of my stress. I'm sorry, I'm just so used to having critics everywhere on everything...especially for things like that." She said quietly, eating her cake while Natsu was already done. Natsu shrugged.

"I don't care, I mean I doubt that you care if I care or not but...meh. If you want to do something with someone or you need something then that's for you to decide. You could tell me everything but I'm not you and I'm not in your shoes. So when you make a call on your life then that's probably what you think is best. Who is anyone else to tell you you're wrong when they don't have all the angles?" He asked, eyeing her from the side. She stared at him for a long moment before giving him a small smile. He returned it instantly only ten times bigger.

She giggled softly.

"You're interesting." She said simply, putting her plate away and sighing.

"How do _you_ get rid of stress?" She asked and Natsu put his arms behind his head, leaning back on them slightly.

"Sex, working out or beating the shit out of someone, ehm up until recently it's been sex but it doesn't really help that much if the person you're with causes the stress." He said simply and Lucy raised her brows.

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked, not surprised. He was handsome and well built, clearly respectful to women. He shook his head.

"No, ex fiance. Caught her cheating the day I stole the key. Beat the shit out of the guy then left." He explained, slight anger showing in his voice. It was quiet for a moment.

"Wanna wrestle?" She asked and he raised his own brow.

"What?" He asked and she nodded.

"Wanna wrestle? Not go all out and shit but you know, to get some stress out." She said, looking completely honest. Natsu slowly smirked, pulling his hands away from his head and cracking his knuckles before holding his fist up.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" He cheered and she let out an amused huff, heading towards her living room. He followed after her, taking off his shoes and jacket, left in his white cargo pants, black muscle shirt and white scarf. Lucy took a moment to glance at him. She hadn't really seen him without his jacket. Excluding two mornings ago when she went into the room he was sleeping in and he walked out of the bathroom naked. However she was too busy Lucy kicking him to notice his body. He was built well, sculpted muscles that weren't too big but not near small either, not blocky but smooth and ropey. She jumped when he flexed, smirking at her playfully.

"Like the view?" He asked and despite being a mafia boss who had taken plenty of lives and seen and done plenty. She blushed.

"Yeah whatever. I'm sizing up the opponent." She said quickly. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah sure, tell me when you're-" he cut himself off with a grunt as she tackled him. He naturally wrapped his arms around her waist and behind her head, spinning and putting her to the floor. She grunted in surprise and got her hand under his jaw, shoving up and to the side, pushing her knee into his hip and swinging her body.

Natsu's breath left him as he hit the ground, the blonde on top of him. He looked up at her and quickly pushed her hand off his chin, grabbing her shoulders and bucking his hips hard, swinging his legs. She yelped as they both flipped head over heels, gasping when he ended up on top. He gave her a fanged smirk and her eyes widened.

"What was _that?"_ She asked and he laughed, putting his hands on her arms.

"Something I learned when I was younger." He said and she raised a brow.

"Oh I see." She said before trying to wriggle free, bucking her hips to try and dislodge him. He jumped off her and the second she sat up he grabbed her from behind, his arms under hers and and lacing his fingers together behind her head, his legs wrapped around her thighs firmly but not enough to hurt her, just to cause discomfort.

"Wha~ when did you learn to fight!" She squeaked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, holding back the smirk.

"You've been thrown around all week by Gray and Loke. You haven't fought back except for when you first came in!" She exclaimed. Natsu let go of her and rolled away.

"I'm a black belt in taekwondo, karate and working on ju jitsu. I box and do MMA and I'm a street fighter. It's different however, when I've got a gun pointed at my head at all times." He explained. Lucy suppressed a shiver, sitting up. Somehow finding all that out made him seem more attractive to her. Maybe it was because he felt more dangerous now. She hardly ever felt someone was dangerous to her. But the way he had easily gotten her motionless and the fact she knew she wouldn't have gotten out of that hold unless he had moved off her gave her goose bumps. No one ever got a hold on her, partly because she was the boss, but even when most of them tried they couldn't get her like that.

She licked her lips and surged forward. His eyes widened slightly and he let his body roll with the force, falling back. He laid rather limp as she pinned his arms down, straddling his waist. She had a look of determination.

"Admit defeat!" She yelled and Natsu's competitive side flared up. He easily lifted his arms, flipping them and twisting his hands to grab her wrists, cupping them in his hand and pushing them above her head into the carpet, settling between her legs so she couldn't roll away. He smirked but kept a careful eye on her body language to tell if he needed to back off.

"Admit defeat or suffer!" He cheered and she glared up at him but not in an angry way. In fact she was the exact opposite of angry. It was exhilarating to her and a warmth had started to gather in her lower stomach. She never let someone be on top, it was always her. Then this newcomer shows up and he's got her hot and bothered while they were both clothed. She wriggled her arms and found herself stuck.

"Never!" She declared and Natsu's grin widened. He brought down his free hand, wiggling his fingers. She gulped, tons of dirty scenarios going through her mind.

She jerked up when she felt a feathery touch on her underarm. He had a mischievous look on his face and her eyes as he started to tickle. She started to laugh, jerking and thrashing as much as she could to try and get away.

"N-no! St-sto-stop!" She giggled, her face turning red. Natsu started to laugh as well.

"Admit defeat!" He called and she bucked her hips, arching her back and laughing harder, shaking her head back and forth. He moved his fingers down slightly to her ribs and she squealed.

"Okay okay okay! I give I give!" She yelled and he stopped, releasing his grip on her hands. The second he did she grabbed him.

They spent about ten minutes wrestling around and laughing before Natsu picked her up and slammed her on the couch, pinning her down once again with her arms above her head, resting between her legs. Both of them stared at each other, panting with grins on their faces, a red tint to both of their cheeks from the exercise.

"So...you think you've gotten some stress out?" He asked through his breath and her eyes flickered.

"Some of it...maybe I should try something else...that both of us do," she purred. He sucked in a breath to respond but she leaned up and sealed his mouth with hers. He kissed back, not sure if it was a good idea or not but he pushed past that thought.

He didn't release her hands, using his free one to cup the back of her neck and pull her closer. She mesmerized him, intoxicated him. He had never known a girl like her. The only girls he had ever been with were goody too shoes. Not that that was bad, he liked how they tried to change him. It was cute. But Lucy...she was different. Definitely a bad girl and he was craving her. He knew she probably had no interest in him, just his body. But he was okay with that for now.

She bucked her hips and in response he pinned them to the couch with his, licking her lip. She tugged at her arms but he held her still as she opened her mouth. He pushed his tongue in quickly, groaning into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him. He slid his hand from her neck and down her collar bones, pausing just above her breasts before moving around them to her side, pulling her closer.

She ground her hips into him and he broke the kiss to let out a loud growl, bucking his hips and feeling dazed and dizzy from the kiss and friction. He ground down against her and she let out a soft sound that barely made it to his ears. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling as if he was on cloud nine. He slid his hand under her and pressed against her back, attacking her neck. She tilted her head back, gasping and pulling at her arms as he found her pulse point, his sharp teeth biting down harshly but she loved it. She was never given rough treatment.

Natsu sucked on her soft skin, tasting strawberries, he clamped down again on her neck, not breaking the skin but she would have a deep hickey in the morning. She let out a loud moan, arching her back and pressing her chest against his. He groaned into her skin as she ground against him, moving down and biting the crook of her neck, getting the same reaction. He let his eyes flutter shut as he ground into her needily, grunting at the friction.

"T-take off your shirt." She breathed and he pulled back, panting and looking at her lustfully.

"I..I should stop..." He said suddenly, pulling away and releasing his grip on her and moving away to the other end of the couch. Lucy sat up, frowning slightly.

"Why? What happened?" She asked in confusion. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you I'm sorry." He said, running a hand through his hair. Lucy frowned.

"What? You weren't taking advantage of me...Natsu I liked it~" She tried to say. Natsu eyed her for a moment before looking down again, not believing her. How could he be so dumb? Making out with one of the most powerful people in the world who could have him killed with a simple snap of her fingers wasn't a good idea.

"Alright fine if you won't then I will." She said in determination, crawling forward and pushing his back against the couch. He grunted, looking at her with narrowed eyes as she put her hands on his chest, swinging her leg around and straddling his lap, placing her ass directly on his bulge. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Lucy-" he started to say but she leaned in, wanting to feel the mix of freedom, danger and a general high feeling again that had left her dazed. She hadn't ever felt that before and she was amazed, addicted. To her that only happened in stories.

Despite his protests he kissed back, putting his hands on her waist as she threaded her fingers in his pink hair, grinding her hips down. She broke the kiss to let out a gasp as he let out a loud growl, bucking his hips and attacking her neck.

She let her head drop back, continuing to grind on him; giving them both friction that they craved while Natsu trailed from her neck down. He kissed her collar bones, sucking her soft skin into his mouth.

"N-no marks~" she breathed out and he let out a smirk, her skin clamped between his sharp teeth before biting down, blood entering his mouth. What started him was when she bucked her hips and groaned loudly. Normally when he did that all he got was complaint.

"Too late now. You're mine for tonight." He growled and she shuddered. Suddenly his hands were gone from her hips and she looked down to see his hands grip her shirt. Before she could protest buttons were flying everywhere as he ripped it, showing him her ample chest that was hardly covered by pink lace. He grabbed her and flipped them, bucking his hips hard and attacking her neck. She threw her head back, arousal coursing through her. She had slept with a few men here and there, recently...as in the last seven months she had only hooked up with Loke every once in awhile. Loke was a much different lover, slow and sensual, praising and desperate to please. Then there was Natsu.

"Fuck!" Lucy cried out, arching her back as she felt her bra snapped off, a hot tongue already working on her nipple. Lucy panted heavily, tugging on her arms yet he held fast. She loved the sense of helplessness he had put her into. For once she wasn't in charge and she couldn't get enough of it. She didn't feel Natsu's free hand until it was already under her skirt, pushing her panties aside. Two fingers moving into her instantly. A loud moan rose from her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to take the feeling of his mouth on her breasts and his fingers inside of her. Natsu teased her nipple with his tongue, curling his fingers up to her gspot quickly. He uncurled them and curled them, over and over he pushed against that bundle of nerves as Lucy's moans grew louder and needier. He switched which breasts he was giving attention to, grazing his sharp canines against her skin he littered her chest in small hickeys, marking the pale skin as his.

"Naaaa! Natsu!" Lucy cried out, her hips bucking wildly against Natsu's hand, her back arching. Natsu pulled away from her chest, giving her a heated look, open mouthed panting as his fingers brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"You like this don't you, you little slut." He said, his voice rough and deeper than usual. Lucy could only let out a high pitched breathy whine. No one who called her a slut ever walked away without missing a tooth or having a broken arm but now she only felt a shiver run up her spine. Natsu had been watching her for days, learning all he needed. She liked to be in charge, and she was never not in a position of power, in every aspect of her life. He knew for a fact she hadn't been handled like this. And he could also tell that she _loved_ this change. Because of her he had been thrown around and threatened way more than he liked, his power had been taken from him and he planned on giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"Answer me, tell me you how much you like me touching you." Natsu suddenly snapped and Lucy let out a loud moan.

"Ahhh! Fuck I love it! I love you touching me. Fuck Natsu I'm so close!" Lucy wailed, bucking her hips more. Natsu let out a growl, tightening his grip on her hands he curled his fingers faster, rubbing her clit with the palm of his hand.

"Cum on my hand you whore." Natsu growled into her ear and Lucy's mouth fell open, her brows twitching as her eyes squeezed shut. Her toes curled and her back arched as she came on him, fluid gushing onto his hand, a small squeak escaping her mouth. Natsu watched, his pupils wide and his cock hard. He pulled away as she panted, in an oblivious high. She had never had an orgasm like that in her life, not that she could remember. She hadn't ever talked like that, or been called things like that in bed. Nor had she cum on command. His dirty talk had just been so...amazing. She had had no idea how much it would turn her on.

"Fuck that was…" Lucy trailed off, opening her eyes to see Natsu giving her a heated look.

"I'm just getting started Luce." He told her and a thrill of excitement ran through her. She knew near nothing about this man, only that he claimed to be the son of one of her mentors, and like a son to her other mentor. Yet here she was, giving him all the power. Natsu grabbed her hips and pulled them off the couch, flipping her quickly so her chest was pressed against the cushions, her knees on the carpet. Lucy let out a gasp as he ripped her underwear off, her skirt being pushed up.

"Wait-" Lucy barely got it out before she cut herself off with another gasp, feeling Natsu push in. Her head dropped onto the cushions and her fingers curled, feeling him push further and further into her. She had never been in this position before, and while he was only a bit longer than her other partners he was definitely thicker.

"Ahh fuck." He whispered under his breath, her ears barely catching it. She felt his knees move hers wider apart, his hands shift. Suddenly he stopped pushing in, his hips against her ass. She thought that he was pausing to give her a minute to adjust and so she relaxed a bit only to let out a surprised moan as his hand laced in her hair and tugged her head back hard. Lucys fingers curled and her ass raised slightly, feeling him slide out of her before shoving back in hard. He continued that motion, setting a hard, fast pace that left Lucy panting and moaning hard. She felt his hand come down hard on her ass, grabbing it on contact and she bucked against him. Natsu let out a growl, he had always been aggressive during sex but the built up anger and stress over the past week had him way more dominant than usual.

He grabbed both of Lucy's hips, pulling them up so he could get into her deeper, pounding into her hard and fast. Lucy's mouth as unhinged, constant gasps and moans and curses spilling out as Natsu took her. It faintly registered in her mind that he didn't have feelings for her, that he was using her body to take out all of his frustrations against his ex and his current situation, and with that running through her mind her body shuddered hard as she came on him, covering his thighs and hers with cum. Natsu didn't pause or miss a beat, only moaning as she twitched and camped against him. Lucy's eyes rolled back as he growled, bending and biting her neck, his chest against her back. She felt on of his arms loop under her hips, pulling her tightly against him as he thrust into her quickly, desperate to get off. She bore his thrusts for another few minutes before she felt his pace became harder and sloppier, his sounds louder and his breath becoming ragged. She was on the verge of cumming again, his thrusts hitting her spot almost every time.

"Fuuuck- Lucy I'm gonna-oh my god I'm gonna cum where do you want it," Natsu breathed into her ear, his voice nearly cracking in bliss. Lucy couldn't think straight, barely holding herself back from drooling. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop, she wanted him in her and on her while she came.

"Luce-" His voice was strained as he rammd her and she was vaguely aware that he was struggling to hold off, but she was so close. All she could do was moan loudly and push herself back on him, hoping he got the message. She heard a loud growl and he rammed her a few more times, sending her into an explosive orgasm over his cock. Natsu cried out in bliss, obeying her wishes and the primal urges he felt. He slammed into her one more time, burying himself into her as she spasmed and twitched around him before he let himself go, a loud gasp of relief and ecstasy coming from him as the past month's worth of him not getting off exploded, while Lucy's eyes went wide in shock as his cock twitched inside of her, the warm feeling of his cum pouring into her. He panted heavily, most of his weight on top of Lucy but she didn't care at the moment. She had just had the sense fucked out of her by a near complete stranger, and she had let him cum in her. She hadn't even been thinking about condoms at the time and even now, she couldn't bring herself to panic or worry at the moment, still lost in bliss, the warm feeling of Natsu all over her. After a minute of him catching his breath and Lucy trying to come back down to Earth Natsu slowly pulled out of her, taking a long breath as his cum spilled out of her, knowing he had dropped a load that way larger than normal in her. He watched as it ran down the back of her thighs, mixing with her own cum. Natsu fixed his pant, turning he sat on the floor, his back to the couch and next to Lucy. Lucy took another minute or two t recover before she slowly stood up, her knees shaking. Natsu watched her nearly fall over as she looked down at the mess between her legs and now on the floor. She didn't say anything, just staring at it before she walked out of the living room, leaning on the wall once or twice when her legs threatened to give out.

Natsu watched her leave, leaning his head back against the couch. If she was going to kill him then at least he could be happy he had gotten to get off one last time. He knew that if he were to try and walk his own legs would shake. His entire body felt extremely relaxed, as if he had just been given a really expensive day at the spa or something. He heard Lucy's door open and he looked to the side, watching her walk slowly back in and look at him.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked and he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm not done with you. Come on." She said and he couldn't help but to grin, slowly getting up as she turned to go back into her room. Maybe being her assistant didn't suck as much as he had thought.

* * *

This is completed, if you have any comments question or concerns please comment below! If you have any suggestions or requests then feel free to leave a comment or PM me and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
